


Prize

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only supposed to last that one night, and then Sam would've gone to his job interview that Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

Let’s take a road trip to the clouds

It might get bumpy

We’ll probably turn the wrong way more than once

Or cross the same wretched path twice

But if the light at the end of the tunnel

still shines just as bright

We’ll find our way there some day

****  


(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's just me, but this poem has a bit of a melancholy feeling to it.


End file.
